It's Really Good to Hear Your Voice
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Mina calls in the middle of the night. She's had another purity test.


**Read with Hinder's Lips of an Angel.**

* * *

The ring of a phone, forcing him awake. Akira sighed, a yawn pulling through his lips. Who would call him at _this_ hour? He reached over, muscles lazy after such a long, dreamless sleep. The phone almost dropped out of his hand. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised by the name that blinked at him through the screen of his phone. He pressed his lips together, gray-blue eyes drifting over to Yuki, who was snuggling up against his arm.

It was odd, to have Yuki there, instead of Mina. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He sighed again, skillfully moving his arm from under Yuki.

The phone kept ringing, the sound more insistent, just like Mina herself. The girl was stubborn; she wouldn't let up until he picked up. Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Akira sighed, flipping the phone open. "Princess?" he greeted, footsteps light on the ground as he walked out of the bedroom. There was no need to wake Yuki. A sniffle sounded through the line. His grip on the phone tightened. "Are you crying?"

He'd kill whoever made his Princess cry, he'd have their blood on his hands and their head on his trophy shelf. No one made his Princess cry, and he'd be damned if anyone got away with it.

"N-no!"

She wouldn't admit it; he didn't expect her to. He'd have been surprised if she actually said yes. If she'd said yes, then there'd be no need to worry, because it'd have been an act. Mina never wanted anyone to know when she actually cried.

"It's just — I wanted to hear your voice," she admitted, and her voice cracked.

Akira had to stop himself from breaking the phone in half. _No one made his Princess cry_. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he found himself doing math, trying to figure out what would make her cry. They'd just preformed a purity test not three years ago — except that was an unscheduled purity test. They hadn't actually done another one? So soon?

_He would kill them_.

"It's really good to hear your voice," she whispered, suppressing another sniffle. "So please talk to me, Akira."

He mashed his teeth together; he couldn't bring himself to say a word without growling. He would kill them. He'd have their damned vampiric blood on his hands and he wouldn't give two shits about it. They'd made his Princess cry — _again_. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help calm him.

"What do you want me to say, Princess?" he managed, though the growl that rolled from his lips couldn't be hidden by anything. "Why're you calling so late?" He knew the answer. He _knew _it. But he wanted to hear her say it — hear her say it so he'd have an excuse to go wherever she was and _rip_those three men to shreds. He should have gone with her — he'd let himself be convinced by that sugary voice of hers and those beautiful lips. He should have gone with her, should have been there to protect her. It was his _job_ to do so.

He heard Mina shiver. "I just wanted to hear your voice," she lied.

"No," Akira growled out, voice low, "tell me _why_."

Her hesitation left the line dead for a moment. "I — I had another test," she admitted. He could hear her fighting down tears, swallowing the rock in her throat that _had _to be there. She was a strong woman, yes, but something that invasive could break anyone. "I just want to hear your voice, okay? I just to make me feel better."

He shook his head. The anger boiling inside his blood was making him see red. He would kill them _all_. "I'm coming over. Just tell me where you are," he insisted.

Mina sighed. "No, I can handle this!" she ordered, but her voice wavered. The offer was tempting. "Akira, please. Stay with Yuki."

A snort escaped him. "You make it hard to be faithful," he huffed, letting her change the subject. Anything to make his Princess happy again. She shouldn't be crying. It should be illegal for someone so wonderful to cry.

She laughed, the sound watered down by those tears she was still shedding. "That's because _you're mine_."

The sound of her laughter made the red in his eyes slip away a little bit. She was laughing. It was all that mattered. Even when she was being territorial and possessive — it didn't matter. She was laughing. "That's not something you'll ever let me forget," he tried, matching the lightheartedness in her voice.

"Why would I?" Mina wondered. Her voice sounded stronger. "You're my Akira." A little yawn escaped her; it sounded like the mewl of a kitten. Akira smiled.

"You're cute, Princess," he chuckled. "Now go to bed."

"But —"

Akira shook his head, although he knew she couldn't see him. "No, no, Princess. It's three AM in the morning. Go to bed. You'll see me in the morning."

He could hear her shifting in her bed, curling in on herself. "Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Yes, Princess," he assured. She'd see him barking and yelling at everyone who'd ever made her cry, she'd see him ripping the heads off those three royals like the mutt they swore he was. But for now, they didn't need to know that. "Just tell me where you are, and you'll see me there in the morning."

Mina yawned, naming an area in Japan just outside the Bund. Akira wrote it down, reassuring her that he'd be there in the morning. He'd kill those who made his Princess cry, but he wanted Mina there to enjoy the sight.

His phone clicked shut as he reentered the room. Yuki was awake. "Go," she said, a small smile on her face. Akira wasn't going to argue; Mina would want someone to wake up next to.


End file.
